As makeup implements having a rod-shaped core as a makeup material, for example, eyebrows, eyeliners, lip liners, and the like, have been widely used. A rod-shaped makeup material is housed in a case, is fed by a suitable length and used like a writing material when required, and is housed in the case after use. A related-art type in which a makeup material is moved is referred to as a feeding type, and is representatively used for a lipstick.
However, in the case of the feeding type, it is natural that a mechanism for feeding the makeup material is required. As the feeding mechanism, for example, a cam mechanism is used. Although to movement distance can be accurately and easily adjusted by the cam mechanism, this cam mechanism cannot be easily adopted. This is because the use of the cam mechanism leads to problems that a complicated system is also required for manufacturing feeding makeup implements, costs also become high, and commodity prices are pushed up.
There is Japanese Examined Utility Model. Registration Application Publication No. S32-15648 in one of those that were found through prior-art search. In this publication, by pushing in an end of an inner cylinder, to push-open part is applied on an elastic sandwiching plate, and a shaft of which the point is a pen is exposed. However, in this structure, there is no idea of adjusting the amount of exposure simply by selecting either appearance or disappearance of the pen. Additionally, Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. S50-35902 discloses a configuration in which a holder having a tapered notched groove is made to hold, a makeup rod, a notched groove is pushed wide by a ridge, and the makeup rod is pushed out. Therefore, even if the operation of pushing out the makeup rod becomes slightly easy, there are problems in that the shape of parts is special and the number of parts also increase.
[Patent Citation 1] Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. S32-15648
[Patent Citation 2] Japanese Examined Utility Model Registration Application publication No. S50-35902